Lego Joker
"Ahh, LEGOS! A way more fun society for little kids with limitless imaginations! Hahahaha!" -LEGO Joker General Information LEGO Joker existed somewhere in 2006 up to this year, in 2019. He also made many appearances in LEGO games, LEGO movies, and even LEGO sets. Story It is quite certain that LEGO Joker does not exist in Everquest, but can be seen in the LEGO DC metaverse doing usual nefarious things. However, it is still obvious that LEGO Joker does not have a story nor incident he's ever caused in Everquest...at least not yet. Abilities LEGO Joker, like the original Joker, has no inherent superhuman abilities. He commits crimes with a variety of weaponized thematic props such as a deck of razor-tipped playing cards, rolling marbles, jack-in-the-boxes with unpleasant surprises and exploding cigars capable of leveling a building. The flower in his lapel sprays acid, and his hand often holds a lethal joy buzzer conducting a million volts of electricity, although both items were introduced in 1952 as harmless joke items. However, his chemical genius provides his most-notable weapon: Joker venom, a liquid or gaseous toxin which sends its targets into fits of uncontrollable laughter; higher doses can lead to paralysis, coma or death, leaving its victim with a ghoulish, pained rictus grin. LEGO Joker has used venom since his debut; only he knows the formula, and is shown to be gifted enough to manufacture the toxin from ordinary household chemicals. Another version of the venom (used in "Joker's Last Laugh") makes its victims resemble the Joker, susceptible to his orders. The villain is immune to venom and most poisons; in Batman (2007), Morrison writes that being "an avid consumer of his own chemical experiments, the Joker's immunity to poison concoctions that might kill another man in an instant has been developed over years of dedicated abuse." The character's arsenal is inspired by his nemesis' weaponry, such as batarangs. In "The Joker's Utility Belt" (1952), he mimicked Batman's utility belt with non-lethal items, such as Mexican jumping beans and sneezing powder. In 1942's "The Joker Follows Suit" the villain built his versions of the Batplane and Batmobile, the Jokergyro and Jokermobile (the latter with a large Joker face on its hood), and created a Joker signal with which criminals could summon him for their heists. The Jokermobile lasted for several decades, evolving with the Batmobile. His technical genius is not limited by practicality, allowing him to hijack Gotham's television airwaves to issue threats, transform buildings into death traps, launch a gas attack on the city and rain poisoned glass shards on its citizens from an airship. LEGO Joker is portrayed as skilled in melee combat, from his initial appearances when he defeats Batman in a sword fight (nearly killing him), and others when he overwhelms Batman but declines to kill him. He is talented with firearms, although even his guns are theatrical; his long-barreled revolver often releases a flag reading "Bang", and a second trigger-pull launches the flag to skewer its target. Although formidable in combat, LEGO Joker's chief asset is his mind. Personality LEGO Joker could have the same personality as the original Joker would have. Appearances LEGO Batman the Movie: DC Super Heroes Unite Few days earlier, LEGO Bruce Wayne and LEGO Lex Luthor were getting ready for the Man of the Year Awards event. When LEGO Bruce Wayne, (which is technically LEGO Batman), won the Oscar for the "Man of the Year" award, LEGO Joker and his nefarious crew decides to barge in to the Oscar awards and take anything, (mostly money), from the citizens. But when the most famous hero in LEGO Gotham City LEGO Batman comes, he stops all of his villains and chases him down with LEGO Robin. After he puts LEGO Joker to arrest, LEGO Superman approaches them to help the two heroes, LEGO Batman denies his request for assistance and leaves back to his Batcave. Meanwhile, in the Lex Luthor building, Lex was searching up the statuses of celebrities on their levels to become the next president, but when he notices his levels for becoming president were harshly low, he then sees LEGO Joker's videos for his previous crimes, and sends the video to his status icon, raising the levels of his possibility to become president for his evil plot. When his computer shows the two heroes that will accost his plan, he then uses things from one of his PC files to drag the things in order to stop the heroes. In the Arkham Asylum, LEGO Joker just wanders around in his prison, until he hears a familiar voice, talking to him. This page is currently W.I.P. It will be worked on later. Category:Characters